Goblin Wolf Chariots
}} The Goblin Wolf Chariot is a smaller and lightly armored Goblin variant of the more heavily-armored Boar Chariot, that is drawn instead by two of the largest wolves within a tribe, fulfilling their roles as a faster variant of shock chariot. Overview It wasn't long after they first started using the Giant Wolf as cavalry that Goblin tribes began to construct and field the first wolf-drawn chariots into battle. Cobbled together out of crudely hacked wood or scavenged materials and lashed tight with gut-string cords, these crude yet formidable chariots are held as a sign of status within many Greenskin tribes. To be able to rumble across a battlefield mounted on top of a chariot is a clear sign that the crews riding it is held with some importance within the army. Many tribal chieftains prefer to ride in chariots, trying to outdo their rivals by having the fastest and flashiest contraption around. Most Goblin Wolf Chariots are often diverse in their appearance and armaments depending on its current owners preference. To a Goblin, the look of a Chariot is always very important. Not wanting to pass up a chance to shamelessly show off, most Goblins would embellish their prized chariots with markings, shields, trophies or perhaps oversized banners to emphasize their status. Some of these Goblins would take a step further and install spikes and sycthes around the wheels, add additional wolves to pull the chariots, or make the chariot even bigger to allow a greater accommodation of Goblin warriors. All of this extra attention comes partly from mob or tribal pride, but there is also a practical side to the customization. Goblins are notorious thieves and stealing "da wheels" of another tribe is considered both as a highly regarded feat and as a grievous insult by nearly all of Goblin-kind. Thus, the more distinctively marked the chariot, the easier it will be to find and reclaim the pieces after it has been stolen by some other thieving tribe. In battle, Goblin Wolf Chariots would simply steer their chariots towards the enemy lines in a mad rush, ploughing into units and running over them with iron-shod wheels. While not as sturdy or as durable as the lumbering Boar Chariot, the Wolf Chariots are nonetheless notoriously faster in their approach, able to outrun a Boar Chariot without much difficulty. When deployed in mobs, chariots are capable of tearing gaping holes in any enemy unit. A tribe able to employ several mobs of Wolf Chariots can form swift-drawn wedges of devastation capable of sweeping away enemy battalions in an instant. Fleeing from a Goblin Wolf Chariot is one thing, but actually escaping from the fleet-moving battle-carts is another. Due to the cruel nature of the Wolves and their riders, there is no greater joy for a squadron of Goblin Wolf Chariots than to mercilessly run down the fleeing opposition and feast on their ruined flesh. Many Goblin Warbosses want as many chariots in their tribe as possible, being that they are such destructive, and deadly contraptions. Though very few are lucky enough to have more than one or two at their disposal at any time. Most chariots are either lost in battle, stolen or just fall apart. Goblins after all are not known for making sturdy equipment or even remotely being careful with them. It takes a Warboss a lot of battles won and plunder gained to build many chariots. Miniatures Goblin Wolf Chariot (1).jpg|7th Edition. Goblin Wolf Chariot (2).jpg|7th Edition. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Orc and Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 46 * : Warhammer Armies: Orc and Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 25 Category:Chariots Category:Goblins Category:Greenskin Armoury Category:Greenskin Military Category:Wolves Category:C Category:G Category:W